


Drowning To Find You

by Bibliophilic_Wit



Series: This is the Whirlpool of Life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - School, Aristocrat!Malfoys, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Family, First Meetings, Multi, Rugby instead of Quidditch, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophilic_Wit/pseuds/Bibliophilic_Wit
Summary: A Muggle Schoolyard AU for DramioneHogwarts School is one of the best schools in the UK.As the child of Alumni, Draco has been set to go since birth.Wanting the best for their child, Mr and Mrs Granger arranges for Hermione's enrollment as soon as they can afford it, after setting up their own dental practice.This is the story of two brilliant minds growing up and meeting in a school supply store.





	1. Life Awaits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Draco Malfoy Must Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732727) by [Holz9364](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holz9364/pseuds/Holz9364). 
  * Inspired by [The Red String of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682826) by [MrsRen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen/pseuds/MrsRen). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they are born, and their parents rejoice

**Chapter One: Life Awaits**

 

_ 20th of September, 1979 _

_ Dear Mother and Father, _

 

_ We are delighted to announce the birth of our daughter, Hermione Jean Granger,  _

_ and we do hope you will be able to schedule a visit to come see her as soon as possible. _

_ She is simply the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, life has never looked so fragile.  _

_ Oh, and she is so small, not too small but her newborn clothes are a bit big even.  _

_ When her little hand touched mine, I was a goner, just like you said Mum. _

_ But enough of me waxing poetic about my princess, Kate says I must remember to thank  _

_ you for  _ _ our present. _

_ The changing table you got us has already been a hit, she adores the colour blue it would  _

_ seem. _

_ Kate had an uneventful birth, luckily, and labour was only eight hours, which we are told _

_ is short  _ _ for the first child, although I believe Kate would disagree. _

_ Her true eye colour hasn’t shown yet, but her bouncy curls are already 3 inches long.  _

_ She has her mother’s honey-brown hair. And I’m already talking about her again, ah well, _

_ it cannot be helped. I can already tell she’s going to be the smartest little lady around.  _

 

_ Love, _

_ Mike _

  
-

 

_ 30th of September, 1979 _

_ Dear Michael and Katherine , _

 

_ We cannot wait to meet our little granddaughter and have just now booked the first available  _

_ ferry-ride from Paris to London, which is next Friday. _

_ I hope all is still well, she sounds absolutely wonderful and we cannot wait to spoil her rotten.  _

_ Your father has already bought her a new stuffed elephant, which I’m sure she’ll love.  _

_ Give Kate our best, and be gentle with her, the hard part is over, but she’ll not be pain-free  _

_ for a while yet. Make sure to have some hot-water bottles on hand when she needs it. _

 

_ We should be arriving at our usual time at 5 in the evening, but we’ll catch a cab to your place _

_ so not to put more on your plate, I know you’ll be needing to go back to the practice soon. _

 

_ Love, _

_ Mum _

  
  


**_Daily Prophet: Births, Deaths & Marriages_ **

_ 15th of June, 1980. _

**___________________________________ **

Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, the First, 

of Malfoy Marquessate, was born on

the eve of Thursday, the 5th of June

in 1980. A healthy baby boy and heir

to the Malfoy Marquessate currently

held by Lord and Lady Malfoy for the

tenth generation has been welcomed

by Wiltshire.

A private gala will be held in his

honour on his half-birthday, the

5th of December, on the private and

exclusive Malfoy Marquessate hosted

by Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lady 

Narcissa Malfoy.

——————————————————

 

_ 30th of June, 1980 _

_ Malfoy Marquessate, _

_ Wiltshire, England. _

  
  


_ Dear Lord and Lady Malfoy, _

_ On behalf of Hogwarts School I would like to congratulate you _

_ on the birth of your son, Draco Lucius Malfoy. _

  
  


_ As per tradition, we invite you to respond at your earliest _

_ convenience to confirm Lord Draco’s position at Hogwarts _

_ School in his Preparatory School Career starting in _

_ September of 1991. _

  
  
  


_ Yours Faithfully, _

_ Minerva McGonagall _

_ Headmistress of Hogwarts School _

Hogwarts School

Hogwarts Loop,

Inverness. Scotland.

  
  


_ Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus _

 

-

 

_ 10th of December, 1980 _

_ Hogwarts School _

_ Hogwarts Loop,  _

_ Inverness. Scotland. _

  
  


_ Dear Mistress McGonagall, _

  
  


_ Thank you for your congratulations, as both myself and my _

_ wife are alumni of Hogwarts, we would be delighted for Draco _

_ to attend. _

_ As per custom, however, we will wait until his half-birthday _

_ on the 5th of December to formally claim his place at the school. _

  
  


_ In the meantime, we would like to extend an invitation to the _

_ Masquerade Gala to be held in Draco’s honour, on the 5th of _

_ December, to all Hogwarts teachers.  _

_ We will personally see that the invitations are forwarded _

_ within the week, but please consider this to be your formal _

_ invitation. _

  
  
  


_ Yours Faithfully, _

_ Lucius Malfoy. _

_ Marquess of Malfoy Marquessate  _

  
  


-

 

_ 10th of December, 1980 _

_ Malfoy Marquessate, _

_ Wiltshire, England. _

 

  
  


_ Dear Lord Malfoy, _

 

_ I thank you kindly for this esteemed invitation, unfortunately, _

_ I am unable to accept as Hogwarts is due to have a high number  _

_ of students staying for Christmas Holidays, and I have already  _

_ elected to supervise the annual Christmas Banquet. _

 

_ The staff were all very honoured to receive your invitations, _

_ and I anticipate a high turnout to your magnificent event. _

_ Allow me to also preemptively decline Headmaster Dumbledore’s _

_ invitation, as he is also otherwise engaged during December. _

  
  
  


_ Yours Faithfully, _

_ Minerva McGonagall. _

_ Headmistress of Hogwarts School. _

 

-

 

_ Lucius, _

_ I cannot believe you are deigning to invite my colleagues to this already ridiculous event you expect me to attend. _

_ Consider yourself warned that I will be supremely skulky despite your wife’s inevitable threatening of my limbs. _

_ Do send Narcissa my regards. _

_ Severus _

 

 

_ Severus, _

_ If you insist on being a cantankerous old man at my gala then I suppose you give me no choice. _

_ We will be announcing you Draco’s godfather, at this so-called ridiculous event, you twat. So you will behave or I will do more than threaten bodily harm. _

_ Narcissa _

 

 

_ Narcissa, _

_ Consider me chastised. I am of course deeply honoured, although I must protest. The Notts would be much more suitable candidates for you Draco. You know how I am with children, after all- it is not by choice that I teach at this ridiculous school. The only love of my life, Chemistry, is keeping me sane here. _

_ Severus _

 

 

_ Severus Snape. _

_ Do not think you can sweet-talk yourself out of this responsibility. You were the best man at our wedding and you  _ **_will_ ** _ be the godfather of this child or so help me I will voodoo your pasty ass into a realm of pain. _

_ You are out dearest friend Severus, regardless of you youthful misadventures. I do wish you would allow us to help appeal your sentence, it is utterly ludicrous to keep your brilliant mind at a school for a decade because of a mistake. _

_ Narcissa _

 

 

_ Dear Lucius and Narcissa, _

_ Nevermind my sentence, I will humbly accept it as a blessing if your child is as witty as his mother. Even if I fear to get whiplash from her whirlwind of emotions. _

_ If you insist I will accept the title of godfather, but I regret that I will not be able to visit more in the coming years. _

_ My punishment is just, considering others my age will stay in prison for another decade yet. _

_ However, I will attempt to attend your gala with the grace I do not possess.  _

_ Severus _

  
  


-

 

**_Daily Prophet: Highlights_ **

_ 6th of December, 1980 _ **.**

**Malfoy Marquessate Masquerade Masterpiece**

_ Lord Draco’s half-birthday Gala Celebration has been a rousing success, with as many A-Listers as a royal wedding. _

In celebration of their first heir, Lord Lucius and Lady Narcissa held a Masquerade Gala with rousing success.

Some A-Lister spotted include current Prime Minister, Margaret Thatcher, and newly-appointed CBE, Ian McKellen, who is set to portray Iago in Shakespeare’s Othello...

_ See more on page 3. _

  
  


-

 

_ 10th of December, 1980 _

 

_ Hogwarts School _

_ Hogwarts Loop,  _

_ Inverness. Scotland. _

  
  


_ Dear Mistress McGonagall, _

  
  


_ As proud alumni of Hogwarts, we are happy to officially confirm that Draco will be attending Hogwarts School for his Preparatory School Career starting in September of 1991. _

  
  


_ Yours Faithfully, _

_ Lucius Malfoy. _

_ Marquess of Malfoy Marquessate _

 


	2. Proud Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they say their first word...s

“Dada...Momma…” Hermione looked up at her parents in wonderment.

“Did she just…” Kate trailed off in awe.  
“Yes… yes she did…” Mike replied.  
“OUR BABY IS A GENIUS, MIKE.” Kate startled Hermione.  
“Woah, there, Kat, let’s not give the princess a fright. Come here luv. Come to Dada… can you say it again for me? Dada.”  
“Dada!” Hermione dutifully replied, “Momma!”  
“I think she can sense your excitement, Kat.”  
“Bloody hell, Mike, how many children say two words...well, first! She’s a marvel!” Kate looked at her daughter in wonderment, “I just wish we could store this memory somehow.” She added, wistfully.  
“Yes, dear, but I did always say she had the eye-twinkle of a genius,” he added good-naturedly, still enraptured with his daughter.  
“Yes, dear,” she sighed at her husband with a fond smile.  
After a moment she exclaimed, “Oh! I must write to everyone!” And whirled out of the room.  
Her husband looked at her retreating form with fondness and recalled the date, he must remember to write it in his journal, after all, there’s nothing remarkable about the 8th of June.

 

Hermione Granger said her first words on the 8th of June, after which she spoke no new words until her first birthday, after which everyone present will testify- she began speaking in full sentences.

 

“Ma!” gurgled little Draco from his crib.

Narcissa stared in wonderment. After all, her little precious was only three months old!  
“Lucius! Lucius! He said “Ma”! Can you believe it? He’s so smart!”  
“What?!”  
“Come over here, don’t yell at me!”  
“Sorry, dear,” he murmured as he slipped into the room, “is something the matter?” panic reflected in his eyes, “is it Draco? Is he okay, is something wrong?”  
“Oh, no. No, of course not, dear, I’m sorry.”  
“Oh, thank God.” he sighed in relief, “were you calling me before?”  
“Yes, darling,” she replied empathetically, “he just said his first word!”  
“What! That’s amazing! Was it Ma?” Narcissa nodded, confused, “I’ve been trying to get him focused on that to surprise you, love.” he explained.  
“Oh, darling, you’re so thoughtful, but whatever for?”  
“For your birthday of course.”  
“But that’s...oh,” understanding dawned on her, not even Lucius could predict that their brilliant boy would say his first word three months too early. She giggled.  
“What did I miss?”  
“Oh, nothing, I just think he wanted to upstage you. A real drama queen, just like his father.” She laughed mirthfully as she side-stepped past her husband to the living room.  
“Oi!” he started indignantly before he too burst into laughter.  
After they had finally calmed down, he murmured, “Of course, it runs in the family…”

Which sent them into another round of senseless, raucous laughter. After all, having a new baby drama queen had caused their stress-levels to peak quickly.

 

In the end, Narcissa lost track of how many words Draco started saying in that week, but she would always recall the 19th of September to be the day her heart swelled with pride for the first of very many times. Draco built upon his vocabulary bit-by-bit and was speaking like an adult at 18 months of age. He was, of course, very dramatic about looking down at his peers for still baby-talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought it would be a cute thing (that only happened in either 1/billion times or, of course, fanfiction) if they each spoke on the other's birthdays.  
> So Hermione says her first words on the 8th of June 1980, which is the day Draco is born, and he says his first word on Hermione's first birthday, the 19th of September, 1980.


	3. Little Adults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they show signs of advanced cognitive development and make their first real friends

“Grama Dot?” Little Hermione peeked around the corner to find her grandma knitting near the fireplace in the library.  
“Yes, m’dear?”  
“Can I stay inside?”  
“Why, m’dear, were the other kids mean?” She pressed, concern etching her lined face.  
“No.”  
“Are you having fun outside?”  
“No.”  
“What do you want to do?”  
“Read?”  
“Okay. If you’re sure.”  
“M’sure.” Hermione nodded and toddled off to the section of books that looked the most colourful, her grandmother smiling at her back.

-

“Alright now, Draco, go off and play with the other kids.”  
Draco frowned slightly at his mother as she pointed out the group of kids at the park he had seen before. He walked slowly over to the group focused on a bunch of legos and smiled, it was his favourite toy to play with.  
“Hello. My name is Draco, I am two.” he introduced himself and expectantly looked at the other children.  
“Theo, I am this many old.” The tallest, and eldest, of the group said, holding up three fingers proudly.  
“Three?” Draco asked, confused.  
“Play with us.” he simply replied and made room for Draco next to his pile of legos.  
“Thanks.” Draco replied, and frowned after a beat when Theo didn’t say “welcome” like he expected. He soon forgot however, as he got focused on the legos. He set about building a tall tower with interlocking bricks, which was a recent discovery. As he got to level ten of his fortress some other kids came scrambling up to see and tried to help by stacking bricks. Unfortunately their additions only toppled off to the side, which caused waterworks to erupt from the small girl who wanted to help. Draco tried showing her but she was crying and wouldn't look at him. This caused some of the other kids to also start to cry, and Draco confusedly looked to his mum for help. They group of mums were luckily already on their way over with worry in their eyes.  
As each mother comforted their child and try to find out what happened, Draco led his mother slightly away from the noise.  
“I don’t want to play with them.”  
“Why not?”  
“They didn’t say welcome and when I tried helping them build, they started crying like babies.”  
“Now, Draco, don’t call other children babies.”  
“Okay, but can we go now?”  
“No, my little dragon, I still have some things to talk about with their mums.”  
“Can I stay with you?”  
“Okay, but stay quiet for me- yes?”  
“Yes.”

-

At first Dot thought her ears were failing more than she had realised as picked up on a murmuring. Blinking around however, she was Hermione’s lips moving. Curious, she thought, I know she loves books but she can’t read yet.  
“M’dear?”  
Hermione glanced up at her grandmother, “Yes, Gramma?”  
“What are you saying?”  
“I was just reading, Gramma.”  
“Oh. Would you come sit on my lap and read for me?”  
“Okay!” Hermione enthusiastically agreed. As an only child, she was usually content in entertaining herself, but a little extra attention from adults always saw her perk up. Hermione clambered into her grandmother's lap with a bit of help and settled down, opening the book to a random page and starting to read. As Dot followed however Hermione’s story of a fox and a kitten becoming best friends, she realised that Hermione wasn’t reading from the page but rather mimicking what she could see of the reading process. Dot smiled to herself and listened attentively to her granddaughter's story-spinning. 

-

Draco sat down next to his mum as she furthered her conversation with the other kids’ mums, and waved their concerns away about Draco. He would vary rarely be loud, and never when he told her he would be quiet. Eventually he slipped off his seat and lied down on the soft, foam puzzle-floor, looking attentively at the patterns on the ceiling for the next 20 minutes, only briefly rolling over to glance at his peers with his head propped on his hands. They were still building walls and toppling towers so he sighed, looked to his mum, and got up. He sat back down next to her and placed his hand on her hand on the table.  
The conversation stopped abruptly. “Narcissa, does he need something?”  
“Yes, but he’ll wait until after we’ve finished this conversation.” she replied breezily, mostly succeeding in hiding her pride. She squeezed her son’s hand, letting him know that she would be with him as soon as possible, and picked up the conversation. After it wound down she turned to her son, “What can I do for you, my little dragon?”  
“You almost done?”  
“I’ll be another 10 minutes.”  
“How many songs?”  
“About four.” Narcissa replied simply. They had started to break time into relative songs since he couldn’t tell time...yet. Luckily, a radio station was playing softly inside the playgroup area, so he would still be able to understand.  
“Okay. I’ll go try the puzzle.”  
“Okay, you’re doing very good, my little dragon.” She smiled, proudly at her son.  
Draco went to find the big, 6-piece puzzle he dismissed earlier, and was at first dismayed when Theo came to help him, but it would seem that Theo was good at puzzles, or at least this one, despite his lack of communication skills. Draco smiled at Theo and he grinned right back before putting the next piece into place. From there they moved on to matching shaped boxes to their holes, and Theo was pretty good at that too. Before Draco knew it, his mother was calling him.  
“Bye, bye, Theo”  
“Bye, Drake.” Draco frowned at the new name but thought he’d better ask his mum about it before he said anything, so he just smiled at Theo and gave him a bear hug. 

-

Later that day, at dinner, as the conversation steered to the children, Dot brought up Hermione.  
“Yes, speaking of. Hermione didn’t want to play outside today.”  
“Oh, was anything the matter, mum?” Kate asked.  
“I asked her if the other kids were being mean, but she said no and that she wanted to read instead, so I let her look at the books in the library when I was kitting.”  
“Oh, okay. Well I suppose she really is taking a shine to books, but maybe I should try and get her to play outside more often. I don’t want her estranged from the others.”  
“I’m sure she’ll be just fine Kate. You sure were.” Her big brother, Bill stated. Her two sisters giggled slightly as she huffed at him.  
“It’s true, Katie, you were jus’ the same and we all got along just fine when we weren’t goin’ mad tryin’ to kill one another.”  
“Besides, dear, I was just the same with my cousins and brothers growing up and we got along just fine when we did play together.”  
“Yes, I suppose you’re all right. I guess I just worry. I know how hard it was for me to make friends at school because of it. Everyone who knew me as a little kid just accepted me, but I never really got on in high school. It was a bit lonely at times, and I don’t want that for her.”  
“I know Kat, but we can’t decide what she likes and what she doesn’t. We can only be there for her through it all. I was thinking that we should get her started in a club or something, exactly for this reason. I’m sure there is some type of sport that she would enjoy, and it would help her to interact with other kids.”  
“Now there is a great idea, Michael, that is exactly what our little town lacked when Katherine was growing up.” Bill replied to his son-in-law’s idea.

-

Narcissa told Lucius of the events of the day with a smile as they got ready for their family dinner, it was Narcissa’s birthday tomorrow. “So then afterwards he asks me, with the most adorable little frown, “What’se Drake, mama?” Which took me a sec, because only Dora calls him that, really. So I explained nicknames as best I can, which was more difficult than I initially anticipated, but then eventually I got through to him when I compared it to how we all have nicknames for each other.”  
“How do you mean?”  
“Like how I call him my little dragon, and how you call me dear.”  
“Oh, I see. So how was your sister at lunch yesterday?”  
“She is happy and I suppose I now understand how lucky I am to have you. I was expected to marry someone with a high status, and so were you, but we were lucky to fall in love with each other, considering we were an ideal match in our parents eyes.”  
“Yes, I suppose you’re right. I had never thought of that. My parents always said I could learn to love whomever I would marry, and then I didn’t have to. I was the luckiest man alive when you gave me the time of day.”  
Narcissa smiled fondly at her husbands reminiscing. “Yes. So that’s why we’re keeping it more casual than we usually would when inviting over guests, it’ll be just like a family dinner- which I suppose it is.”  
“So no suit then?”  
“No,” Narcissa laughingly replied, “Why don’t you wear your dark blue denims and that dark green pullover I got you for your birthday?”  
“The birthday girl’s demand is my wish,” Lucius replied teasingly as he rummaged around in his casual drawer.

-

“Kids! Pudding!” Bill shouted through to the living room where the kids were entertaining themselves after they had finished eating.  
“I’ll go get ‘em, big brother, you help ma.”  
A short while later, the kids came trailing after Maisie who was holding onto her eldest child’s hand with a stern look on her face and a book in the other as she led him to the library.  
After which he came to sheepishly apologise to Gramma Dot for taking a book from the library.  
The kids had all filtered outside as Gramma Dot forgave him and thanked him for returning it before smiling reassuringly at her youngest daughter.  
“It’s quite alright dear, I’m sure he wouldn’t have done anything bad to it.”  
“Oh, no, ma, he’s already torn apart a couple of the books in our house- wanting to build something or other with it. He’s not allowed to take books without permission anymore, I’m just glad I caught him before he started ‘using’ it.  
“Very well, then I thank you, child, now don’t worry about it. No harm, no foul. Let’s eat our pudding. The other children are outside Billy, there are a few minutes of sunshine left.”  
Bobby took off without another word, suitably chastised, but happy to still be allowed pudding. He and the other kids were almost all the same age, except for Billy who was 13 and Hermy who was almost turning 3, so they all ignored them as they sat at the pond and began a raucous game of touch rugby.

Billy’s little cousin approached him tentatively, Hermione was nice but he didn’t understand why she never got in trouble. His ma said to be nice to her, though, so he tried his best.  
“Hey Hermy.”  
“Hey Billy.”  
“Did you wanna play?”  
“What’cha gonna play?”  
“Mmm, I dunno, maybe we should go find some treasures. Pa said he always found cool rocks around the pond and in the clearing there.” He pointed to the edge of the property where trees sat uncleared and wild.  
“Sounds fun.” Hermione said as her eyes lit up. Billy beaned at her, proud that he could get Hermy to play with him, before he took off with her.  
They collected all kinds of rocks that Billy had learnt the names of from his father, which Hermione was quite eager to learn.  
In the end she decided to take a Quartz home, and they built a house for the dragonflies zooming about too. It was on that day that Billy decided that he would always take care of his littlest cousin.

Billy was at that age where he started to find the younger kids annoying, but he liked Hermione, she didn’t always talk about the same thing that one kid was or was not doing or bragging about building a lego tower. She always listened to him explain things and asked questions when she didn’t understand instead of pretending to know everything like the younger kids often did. So when the adults sat down for tea and biscuits after most of the kids were tucked into bed he asked Gramma Dot if they could take tea in the library. Quickly hiding her smile, she set them up on the floor with a picnic blanket and made sure that they knew to bring their cups back before they got to reading.  
And as some of the adults threw veiled insinuations that Hermione’s parents were being irresponsible to allow her up after 8pm, they simply smiled and changed the subject, riding high on their little girl’s smile.

-

“Dora!” Draco exclaimed as he hugged his only cousin close.  
“Drakey!” Dora replied in the same tone hugging Draco closer and lifting him up, as she did every time. He was the cutest things she had ever seen.  
He giggled, “Do it again! Do it again!”  
Oblivious to world, Draco led Dora to his room, as the adults began their strained conversation.. Andromeda had offhandedly mentioned that Dora had taken the better part of the summer to dress up and put on different plays for anyone, from strangers to her stuffed animals and, of course, her parents. Wanting nothing more than to make Dora feel comfortable, Narcissa had dropped in to her local theatre the next day to unknowingly save the day. Purchasing all their props, dresses and accessories for a large donation, the theatre hired a new manager and had a grand re-opening in honour of the Malfoy Marquessate. Narcissa and Lucius’ appearance was in the paper the next day and the theatre boomed in popularity.  
Dora entertained Draco with all manner of noses and hairstyles as Draco sat in his place as a dutiful audience, clapping and requesting different styles and accessories.  
“Pink hair!” He requested excitedly as he saw the tuft of pink in the chest of wigs. Tonks happily obliged, pulling on a long pastel pink do. “No, like bubblegum!”  
“Like this?” she asked as she pulled a knotted shoulder-length wig in the requested shocking shade of pink on her haid. She glanced in the mirror.  
“Oh! I like it! Good job, Drake, but I think it just needs a bit of…” she trailed off sticking her tongue out to concentrate as she held up the hair and promptly ran out of the room to the confusion of Draco. Draco ran after her, finding her chatting excitedly to Narcissa about revamping the wig.  
“I was thinking, if it’s okay with you, Aunt Cissa, then I could wash it and condition it so it looks proper and then I was thinking of making it stand up in shorter spikes like so.” She demonstrated holding bts of hair aloft.  
“That’s fine, Dora, but we only have another 30 minutes before dinner, so why don’t you go soak it in the sink with a bit of shampoo and cold water and we’ll see what we can do after dinner.”  
“Oh, thank you Aunt Cissa!” Dora exclaimed throwing her arms around her aunt. Andromeda and Tonks grinned happily as Cissy was taken in by their rumbustious girls’ charms.  
“I love it Drake!” Dora exclaimed as she held his hand back to the playing room, stopping by the bathroom on the way. Draco beamed with pride for the rest of the night. And if anyone saw Lucius Malfoy tearing up after he found them laying on the floor of the playroom the week after, with the pink hair slightly askew, curling into each other on top of at least 20 dresses, he would deny it ever-after.

-

“Momma, papa, have I been bad?” Hermione asked with a frown as they led her to bed.  
“What? Of course not. You are a very good girl.” Mike reassured her as he tucked her in.  
“Why do you ask, luv?”  
“Bobby got in trouble for taking a book after dinner.”  
“Oh, honey, but Bobby doesn’t read, kiddo. He was just going to use it like a toy. Do you understand?”  
Hermione’s frown melted away into concern, “Why would he do that to the books, momma, they are so nice.”  
“Because he doesn’t understand how nice they are, luv.” her father chipped in. “Speaking of, would you like a bedtime story now?”  
“Yes please.”  
“Which one would you like?”  
“The one with the cat, please, papa.”  
He started to read but she cut him off, “You gotta do the voices, papa!” she cried.  
“Okay, but only if your mother helps me,” he replied as he pulled Kate unto his lap and they started their story anew.


	4. Habitual Dissent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they fall

Narcissa groaned as she realised that today was Tuesday, which meant she had her weekly meeting with the Women's Fundraising Committee. The Committee was made up of most of her closest acquaintances since she was little. They had all run in the same aristocratic circles their parents had before them, and were all within the same age range. Isabella Nott was the youngest of the women, after marrying Theodore Nott Senior following his second wife’s death five years ago. She was the first wife to give him a son, and Theodore Nott Junior was the same age as Draco. At three years old, he talked in small sentences and, of course, bored Draco just like most of the other kids in the group. Blaise seemed to impress Draco the most, if only for the fact that he was even quieter than Draco and would build puzzles with Draco endlessly. 

Narcissa was the eldest of the group at 27, only five years Isabella’s senior. She had been made head of the Committee last year when Theodore Senior’s mother had retired after being sufficiently pleased by Isabella’s participation...it only took three years, Narcissa smirked. Her mother had impatiently hounded Narcissa for five years before finally allowing her to officially take on the Black position with the honorary Malfoy integration.  
After Heloise Malfoy’s death following Lucius’ birth, the position of the Malfoy family was forfeit before eventually being moved to an honorary placeholder for Lucius’ bride. As the Blacks already held a position, Narcissa technically inherited both roles. This, combined with her seniority, apparently made her the “obvious” choice for Head. Narcissa would have vehemently refused...if it was allowed.

Narcissa steeled herself for the oncoming battle as Draco would realise the day of the week as she sat in peace eating breakfast with her little dragon. Lucius was away on business, and that only made Draco all the more difficult to reason with.  
Steeped in tradition, the Committee was made up of 28 positions, although the membership had dwindled as more and more houses became either merged, poor or “fell from grace”. The crumbling of the Weasley stocks 50 years ago led to the first fatality, and then multiple fortunes fell away after that. Merged families could generally allow one woman to occupy both positions, and any approved woman of from the family could also occupy the position. If Andromeda had not been unceremoniously disowned she could take the Black seat and Narcissa would occupy the Malfoy seat, but unfortunately even Lucius’ welcoming display of Dromeda wouldn’t allow these prejudiced woman to see her as one of them. The Committee now sat at 20 positions, with 14 members. The Prewett and Black line was merged. Kingsley, Crouch, Gaunt, and Slughorn positions were held as no female claimed them.

Finishing off her meal, she wiped her mouth and drank the rest of her tea, breathing deeply to savour the peace and quiet in the air. Draco was enjoying his breakfast of fresh fruit and yogurt in quiet contemplation, humming softly. Servants were bustling about to make up their beds and light fires in the rooms. The curtains were drawn at dawn, and breakfast was promptly at 0800 every day. Whilst they ate, their rooms were cleaned and fires re-lit so that they could get dressed in peace. Tobias, the butler, came in and placed tge newspaper at the table along with the letters.  
“Here is one letter for Master Draco, ma’am, two for Your Grace and another for His Grace.”  
“Thank you Tobias, if His Grace isn’t back in two days, I will read the letters to deem their importance, but for now they should sit in his dressing room.”  
She handed Draco his letter, probably from Nymphadora. The had taken to writing each other now that she was at school most of the year, and missed their weekly dinners. She regaled him with new stories of Hogwarts each letter, amping up his excitement for school. Narcissa thought that they would have very little issue with getting Draco on the train when the time came and smiled. She knew she was lucky, Draco was the best behaved child she knew.  
“Come, my little Dragon, time to get dressed for the day.” She said as she led him up the stairs, handing him to awaiting maid before addressing her,  
“Lavinia, see that he has his full comfortable kit on today, as you recall we are attending playgroup at 10. Thank you.” She smiled at the lovely girl, knowing Draco would still use his manners despite his dissatisfaction at having to attend playgroup, apart from his murmuring and pouting, that is.

She met him back at the library after being fully dressed up. The playgroup meeting was one of the few times the children were encouraged to wear play-clothes and act like children, but it was the gossip, and even scandal, of the circle if the mothers had so much as a hair out of place. As such Narcissa was garbed in all the finery morning tea allowed for. Her hair in the updo of the season, with a white summer dress patterned with pink and purple flowers, matched with black lace shoes and purple pearl earrings with a matching bracelet, her legs encased in nude stockings.  
Draco was already red and puffy in his face and her heart clenched in empathy. She knew he would be grateful, someday, for his friends but she knew he needed for stimulation and resolved to insist that Lucius employ a tutor as soon as possible. For now she could promise a trip to the bookstore to appease her frustrated little dragon as they breathed deeply and composed themselves for the day ahead. At the door of the car, however, Draco started screaming and throwing a tantrum. Narcissa sighed regretfully as she knew she could not reinforce this behaviour by going to the bookstore now, but perhaps she could still reward him with an old book from her collection if he was good during playgroup. Eyes heavenward, Narcissa gave her black lace clutch to the nearest attendant and crouched down to reason with Draco- it was the most effective method in dealing with his tantrums, which were always born of frustration.  
By the time they were safely in the car Draco had already cried twice, once in frustration at going and again in regret of disappointing his mother, so she held him close to her and promised him a book that she bought all about dragons when he was born.

Later that day, as they sat reading together, Narcissa smiling at her engrossed son, happy that he had calmed down for playgroup and had been on his best behaviour. Narcissa suspected he had even enjoyed playgroup now that Blaise was starting to speak more, and Theo had joined in on the puzzle making. Even Pansy was being calmer and although she knew they may not share many common interests, they would be friends that would surround Draco through his preparatory life and most probably into university. She decided that despite the tutor still being a ways off in a child’s eyes, that she would take him down to the bookstore for some educational books and insist that Severus explain some basic Chemistry to him, she was sure he would take to it like a fish to water.

-

As Narcissa turned away to her own room a piercing shriek of annoyance rang through the hall and Draco promptly burst into an angry tirade, yanking out of poor Lavinia’s hands and hurtling down the stairs. Narcissa stared in disbelief at her son’s retreating body for a good minute before she snapped her out of her trance and raced down the stairs. It was playgroup day again, and the last three weeks had been some of the easiest of Narcissa’s life but apparently Draco had been calm as long as he could faced with the idea of boredom for 2 hours instead of his new favourite books.

Narcissa quickly followed the trail of chaos in his wake, through the backdoor and outside to promptly see him lose balance and fall into the river. The very, very deep and turbulent river. Panic seized her heart as she raced to him, servants panicking after her as she stripped her outer gown off and dove into the freezing water. Her hand clasped his wrist as her heartbeat, or perhaps the river, thundered in her ears. She attempted to find footing, failing to do anything but cut her feet on the jagged terrain beneath the water, she rolled over to make sure he could breathe and felt her stomach unclench, despite the panic pumping through her veins, when he coughed. She was still holding him in a vice grip to her chest, barely floating above the raging water when a rope flew over her face. She grabbed on with her only free hand and wound it tight around her wrist as two servants pulled them out of the water, and another three pulled them from the bank all the way unto the grass.

They may have been started at the rivulets of blood running down her toes and back, but Narcissa was too busy patting down Draco, and then hugging her to her chest to realise she was in any pain. “Never do that again, Draco. Never again...never again...never again…” she sobbed as hiccuped apologies into her shoulder. She somehow found herself wrapped up in towels with a mug of tea in hand sitting by Draco’s bed as blue faded from his lips while they waited for the doctor to be brought in.  
After deeming him okay for now and cautioning her on the possibility of pneumonia, he gingerly dressed her back and wrapped her toes, deeming her a little bruised but fine if she cleaned and changed her bandages every day and watched out for infection. Draco had a bruised wrist and chest from Narcissa’s hands, but they would fade eventually. Miraculously he had no cuts, but he was chilled to the bone.

Draco never got scolded for that day beyond his mother sobbing at him, which he would remember disjointedly for the rest of his life. Even Lucius has been uncharacteristically quiet on the subject of his behaviour, simply arriving the next day to find the blood draining from his face at their sorry state. He hugged the two of them to his chest on their bed, and after his long travels and subsequent upset, he fell asleep with them in his arms. Draco, despite still shivering, smiled and dozed off, waking later to feel much better in his own bed. After slipping on his dressing gown he set out to find his mother still peacefully asleep and his father crying in the garden, on his knees before four white rose bushes. Shocked at the sight, he slinked off to the kitchens for hot cocoa and requested that his dad also receive some. When Tobias informed him his dad was actually in the library, Draco was confused but never mentioned the scene in the garden to anyone. He went to his father, who promptly took him back to bed and tucked him in for the first and last time in his life.

Good things, as they always tend to, did come after the bad. The Longbottom’s had moved into the estate behind Malfoy Manor after the previous patriarch had left it to live in France with his new wife. The Longbottoms were aristocracy originally from Canada and were therefore not a big part of the community in the UK, but they were technically a part of the same aristocratic society, and always welcome at any function, even the committee had a Longbottom place that Alice eventually filled despite Augusta Longbottom’s complaints that they were a bunch of uptight, prideful peacocks that made no real impact on the community. Alice and Narcissa agreed, privately, but Alice had joined to help her family fit in and ensure her boy made new friends and Narcissa had been relieved that someone with a level head had joined her. The two became fast friends and had lunch together when their husbands were busy. 

Neville Longbottom was a very outspoken boy but he was very adaptable, even at the age of three. He had stumbled around his new home to explore and was satisfied that he would have many adventures here. The next day he was perced on the highest shelf in the attic and peering out the window. The Longbottom estate wasn’t very big, and the building was more of a tower than a mansion, but it was the tallest building around and it made sure Neville could see into all the estates and fields around them. Currently he was facing towards their nearest neighbours, the Malfoys, his mum had mentioned, and saw a blonde boy a little slimmer than himself run out of the backdoor and promptly fall into the river that wound through most of the estates around. He was followed by a woman who must be his mother judging by her unhesitant dive after the boy. In shock, Neville had watched,captivated by the horrific implications before him. He dared not to breathe in anticipation until he saw them being hauled to safety, after which he promptly ran to his mother and sniffled into her shoulder as she, alarmed, tried to work out what had happened. In the end, Alice had gathered that something had happened with the river and the Malfoys so she had her butler go over and ask around, he came bearing good news with frightening implications and Alice made sure that Neville never went near the river river on his own. 

Giving the Malfoys time to recover seemed reasonable, so Alice waited until almost a week had passed to make introductions. Neville’s speech was good for his age, but Draco was clearly an early bloomer as he talked circles around him, but Neville didn’t mind and his fine motor skills were very advanced for his age, so as Draco talked circles around Neville’s head, he ran circles around Draco which ended up with them falling around in the grass in hysterical laughter.

Narcissa thought that the Longbottoms were lovely people, and even the men got on with each other despite both being the strong, silent types. After a few stilted dinners, though, the Longbottoms became fixtures in their lives and even joined in family dinners eventually. When Tonks was home she regaled both boys with her tales of mischief at Hogwarts, with all of the parents pretending to be disapproving and promptly falling into laughter when the kids went to play as they then took turns reminiscing about their own adventures at Hogwarts. The stilted dinners were as a result of Voldemort, of course, as the Malfoys unfortunately had some ties to the organisation and Frank had played a key role on-loan from France in taking down many members and the family had a personal history with Bellatrix Lestrange that needn’t be mentioned, luckily she had only been armed with a knife. Guilt still ripped through Narcissa when the scars on Alice’s throat weren’t covered, but apologies had been made and forgiveness given, and after spending time with the family Frank declared them good people, even though he still thought Lucius was a bit of a pompous arse. 

In the end, Draco never did bear a big body of water with confidence ever again.

-

Hermione didn’t want to go swimming on Saturday. It was her day off from pre-school where she was forced to colour-in and draw pictures of flowers, the only upside being reading time when Hermione was allowed to read her own book as the teacher read a picture book to a circle of children who weren’t paying attention. She wanted to finish her book, and swimming was hard again now that she had been inducted to the next stage, and she hated having to shower after being in the water for 40 minutes. 

So Hermione grumbled every Saturday and tried to wheedle and bargain her way out of every session for the last four weeks. Which is why Mike and Kate were currently arguing as Hermione splashed around and laughed with kids two to three years older than her. She didn’t really fit in but she was having fun, which she would regale her parents with afterwards. After scrutinising their daughter and realising she was happy despite the many protestations they had to rebuff in the hours leading up to swimming, Mike and Kate gave up and decided to talk their daughter through their day to see if she understood the cycle she was in every Saturday. They never did get around to that, though, as Hermione grumbled and growled at her parents insistence on taking a shower on the way home at her parents exasperation. They decided to explain when she was less caught up in her emotions after reading and perhaps lunch. Hermione had grumbled and growled before, and she had bargained and tried manipulating her parents into fighting with each other but she had never become physical before. As her mum led her to the shower by her hand Hermione whirled out of her grasp, and with furious indignation threw a full on temper tantrum on the shower floor. By the time her mum had gotten over the shock, her father was staring confusedly at the scene from the door.

As only parents could, they communicated with their eyes in a series of exasperated questions. Should they leave her? Should they insist on a shower? Should they attempt time out? Should they just appease her and then reason with her when she was being more...reasonable? In the end her Mike’s temper had come to its end, and he hauled Hermione up under her arms as she thrashed continuously. Kate all the while berating him in fierce whispering. He hauled Hermione to her room which was the next door down, and placed her on the bed, making sure she understood to only come down and find them when she was finished being a child, in a firm yet understanding tone. After all, she was just a child and this was just a typical tantrum over a small frustration that even her highly developed four-year-old-brain couldn’t see past right now. 

It was the epitome of childhood, finding something overly frustrating that you will enjoy as soon as you’ve started, like a bath or getting in bed. Once she was in she never wanted out, and when her parents wanted her in she just didn’t want to. Mike’s father, the eldest Bill in the family, had explained this to her parents, and knowing that he had a Masters in child psychology made sure that they heeded his advice most of the time, he had predicted that she would start manipulating them as soon as she could. Most gifted children did it without realising what they were doing whilst being completely blind to the consequences. So the Grangers left the room, with Hermione still in a full-on tantrum that died out gradually as she realised she wasn’t the centre of attention anymore. So as they sat in the foyer at the bottom of the stairs they argued whether or not she should continue swimming. Not really with watch other, but more about their conflicting thoughts. On the one hand she clearly loved swimming, on the other, they didn’t want their entire Saturday to be one big tantrum after they both worked long hours during the week. Their new dental practise was booming, but owning their own business meant they were rarely really off-duty and they wanted to spend their time with Hermione being happy and stress-free. After a debate they settled on continuing swimming, but decided to change up their routine so Hermione had less time for a tantrum and more incentive to behave, and they were pretty confident that pointing out her 180s in attitude would alert Hermione to their issue with Saturdays.  
Furthermore, who said compromise was only for romantic relationships.

Hermione sniffled, sitting on top of her covers, and although she was still a bit upset, she was also revelling in her victory as she paged through her favourite book, Bridge to Terabithia. She hadn’t yet read all of it by herself but she knew her favourite bits by heart, and lingered in the middle where the magic of Terabithia was a major focal point. The loss of Leslie was still an abstract concept to her but she understood enough to be sad and stay away from the end. Encased in her own little bubble, and ignorant of her dad’s request, she was startled as they pounded into her room visibly upset. Hermione still felt emotional from her tantrum and seeing their emotions etched on their faces was just enough to have her crying, properly this time, no crocodile tears in sight.

After two round of hot cocoa in front of the window overlooking the herb garden, they had finally hashed out the events of the day and Hermione had never felt so sad and happy. She was loving this time with her parents who seemed like they were always on the move, but she felt saddened by their obvious disappointment in her. She just really didn’t want to shower and she really did want to read her books again. After a serious discussion about the day’s events, they relaxed and built a puzzle. 

All was well until later that year when she didn’t get into the next level of swim class.

“I don’t like swim class anymore!”  
“Hermione, sweetie, you’ll make friends with new kids and you’ll still see your old friends.”  
“But I don't want to make new friends!”  
“I know, sweetheart, but we always have to make new friends.”  
“But I don’t want to…”  
“Not even for ice cream?”  
“Okay, I guess…” Hermione murmured, defeated and took her mother's hand to lead her to the car.  
Kate sighed in her victory, she missed her husband, and Hermione missed her dad. It made her a shell of herself, and watching her baby’s passion and fire almost fizzle was heartbreaking. She felt like maybe she wasn’t enough, but Mike had assured her Hermione was just being a textbook-case only child and that she was the same without her mother. She thrived when they were a family, and their absences in her life were beginning to make itself known in her attitude. 

Later that day, Kate worried about her baby’s lack of life, despite a trip to the ice cream shop and bookstore. So she decided to be spontaneous and called her husband with her plan, leaving Hermione to her books and knowing she wouldn’t be aware of anything else happening.  
That night she appeared in Hermione’s threshold with a grin that could outshine the sun, only to find her daughter almost neck-deep into her new book, curls spilling over the book in a comical fashion. She didn’t bother to suppress her laughter, but frowned when Hermione was still engrossed in her book. The wind a bit out of her sails, and her dramatising ignored, Kate huffed and walked to her daughter, gently prying the book from her fingers when she didn’t respond to shoulder-tapping. She bit back a laugh at her daughter’s glazed eyes and confused expression, “I’ve got a surprise!”  
“Oh, yeah?” Hermione brightened up at the prospect, her mum always had the best ideas.  
“We are going to Gramma Dot’s!”  
In this moment you could see Hermione had inherited her smile from her mother as she grinned, “Will ya help me pack, mummy?”  
“Course, sweetie. Let’s get your suitcase from the top closet and I’ll help you pack up. We’re leaving tonight, so we have to pack, and get to the ferry, I thought we could have a late lunch on the water but we can stop on the way if you’re hungry.”  
“No, I’ll be ‘kay, I love the toasties on the water.”  
“Okay, sweetie.” Kate smiled down at her daughter as she zipped open the suitcase and sat cross-legged beside it. It was a new world, and Kate was adamant to make sure Hermione would be independant, which meant she told her what kinds of things to pack, and made gentle suggestions, but never packed for Hermione. Well, not since she could talk anyway.  
“Okay, so it’s autumn, and the newspaper says it’s going to be a bit chilly still. Start with 3 short sleeves.”  
Hermione obliged, bringing her favourite shirts and unrolling them beside the suitcase.  
“Good girl, now get a long t-shirt as well.”  
Kate waited patiently as Hermione decided between a purple one with yellow star, and a blue one with the moon on it.

Together they packed her five outfits in total, including a dress for Sunday. It was overall-style dress with a rose painted on the left pocket. Hermione paired it with her first pair of Mary Jane shoes that were a patterned pinklike her mum’s, and Kate made a note to add hers to her luggage, knowing Hermione was fascinated by her bigger heel. She also chose white wool leggings and a black and white striped shirt. Her mum suggested her pink or white ones to match, but Hermione was already decided, and Kate would not press her for the sake of appearances, as long as everything was whole, clean and the right size. Hermione also decided on three pairs of jeans, all a different shade of blue, for her pants and a pair of black boots that she had barely taken off since they were bought for her a month ago. A denim jacket was picked next along with her only raincoat, that was bright yellow, lest they lose her in the dreary city. She also decided on a romper for something to wear over her long t-shirt. Two sweaters were added to the mix, along with the essentials, which Kate had helpfully pre-packed. Hermione then painfully chose five books to go with her.  
“Only five.” Her mother had insisted after she lugged eight to the suitcase. Hermione wrapped a scarf around her neck and donned a beanie as well as a windbreaker before they headed out. 

A couple of hours later and a surprised and knowing Gramma Dot showed them to their room, where Hermione unpacked her books and went outside to read in her seat. Her seat was a swing her dad had set up a few months ago because she was the only kid who wanted to sit around, and grass made her itchy. It was a tractor tyre cut so that the tube was the seat and the wheels made handholds, the top was securely knotted and the rope had been slung over and tied to the oldest and sturdiest tree around. Hermione had even decorated the outside with white and blue paint splatters, and Gramma Dot had made her a specially sized cushion that fit inside so it was really comfy. She drew her knees up and was engrossed in her book mere second later. The woman laughed in pure enjoyment of Hermione’s uniqueness before settling on the porch to gossip over tea and wait for the others to arrive. Granpa Bill eventually came out his workshed with a new and improved rocking chair for his wife and gave Hermione a good squeeze over the tire and she asked him to spin her. Obliging, he waited until her place was safely marked and her knees and elbows tucked in tight before he wound the swing around a couple of times and let go as Hermione whooped in joy.

Billy Junior soon arrived with his mother in tow, who promptly made a new batch of Earl Grey and joined Kate and Gramma Dot on the porch.  
“Hey, Hermione!” Billy exclaimed.  
“Billy! Just a sec.” Hermione comically held up her hand as she obviously read the last sentence and marked her page. “Okay.”  
“Here we go!” Billy spun her his obligatory three times before wrapping her up into his arms and asking her about her day. The two journeyed back together as Billy animatedly explained how the biology of lizards worked, Hermione hanging unto his every word. They gratefully accepted ice tea from Kate and biscuits from Gramma Dot as the settled on the porch steps, Billy now explaining the concepts of Narnia, since he had to read The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe at school this year. Hermione dazzled at the mention of talking animals, witches and magic and they quickly segued into a discussion on mythology and favourites. Hermione loved Athena but though Arachne's story was unfair, and her favourite creature was dragons. Billy preferred Apollo but he had to agree that dragons were simply awesome. They talked endlessly about school and stories for the rest of the afternoon, as they explored the uncleared bush at the edges of the lawn and brought back the makings of another house for the dragonflies...and fairies. Hermione concentrated as she made small holes in the middle of the flowers without losing any petals so that the fairies could wear dresses. Billy smiled at her gentleness as she allowed him to construct a castle of rock by the pool, handing him the flattest rocks she could find so they could stack nicely. After dinner, they ran around with the fireflies and took turns scolding the other kids about catching, and almost killing the fireflies. Kate smiled, happy that her baby was so joyful and grateful that Billy was still nice. After all, 14 was a hard time for such a gentle boy at school.

The next day, after devouring lunch and asking permission, Billy and Hermione walked to the other side of the fence through the gate to sit by the lake that was a couple of meters from the house. Usually the younger kids weren’t allowed, but they knew Billy was responsible and would be able to yell for them, should anything happened. They sat by the lake, and even braved the freezing water in their vests and underwear before finding a sunny spot and warming up again whilst giggling, Hermione sulking about her failure to be admitted into the net level of swimming. Billy reassured her, making sure she had some ideas of what to do with new people of which the key was to get them start talking about themselves first, as they bundled up and went back home in comfortable silence. Meanwhile, Kate discussed the benefit of a pet with her mother-in-law, whilst Billy senior hung some new ropes for the kids to climb and swing from a couple of meters away from the big tree. 

On their last and final day, after church, Hermione changed her clothes and found Billy playing with the other kids, swinging from the new ropes. “Just like Tarzan!” She yelled at him, and he whooped as he let out a very Tarzan-like cry at the next swing. She giggled loudly, and Billy dropped down near her and asked if she wanted to join. “Nah.” She simply said and turned to walk to the big tree before being intercepted by Bobby and Bailey, they nine-year-old twins, who both dared, cajoled and begged her to join them despite Billy’s protestations. “I guess I could try…” Hermione swung a couple of times between the ropes, only half a meter of the ground and grinned as the applauded her for it. The rest of the cousins joined in and then swarmed to the house for the usual Sunday lunch picnic spread. Just before dinner everyone was only allowed to stay inside, the adults unwilling to allow them outside now that they were inside since the full display of cousins meant it took twenty minutes to get everyone inside. After a little bit of pleading, an assurance from Billy that he would make sure everything breakable got cleared out to the next room, and a confirmation from Hermione that she wanted to join, Gramma Dot acquiesced to let them play sock wars in the guest bedroom where Kate and Hermione were staying. Kate went to help put the breakables away as the rest of the kids dug out socks from every corner of the house. After the construction of two forts, each in one of the available corners of the room, the teams were divvied up into five each, Billy and Hermione on one team to make up for Hermione’s inexperience and Billy’s experience. Then all hell broke loose. Socks were lobbied and Billy was crying out “no headshots!” and devising a strategy with Hermione. As the chaos abated and the kids sitting out held their breath, Bobby pushed three sock-balls under his arm and took one in hand to hunt down Hermione. Just as he passed through the threshold of their fort, she took him by surprise as Billy suggested and pelted him from the back. Billy had sacrificed himself as a human shield so that Hermione could hide underneath the bed in no-man’s-land to give her the element of surprise. A shocked silence followed for a few seconds before Bobby yelled put “You did it!” elatedly just as Billy let out a sharp laugh, hiding his hurt. The Blue Team was up in cheering for Hermione as the hoisted her on their shoulders in a move they had seen in some sporting event last week. Hermione wobbled a bit and Billy placed a steadying hand on her back and started protesting as the went into the corridor looking down on the ground floor. As the Red Team shook their shock and indignation at being beaten they got caught up in the revelry and adrenaline rush, pushing out behind the Blue Team as the adults filled in underneath the stairs to see what the fuss was about. 

The excess children inadvertently caused Billy to lose his grip on Hermione and simultaneously unbalanced her. In a desperate move to rebalance, the shoulders underneath her twisted, overcompensating for her fall towards the wall, and tipped her right off the balcony, screams sounding together. Hermione screeched in fear, and reflexively shielded her face, Kate screamed out as she saw Hermione hurtle towards the floor, face-first, from the second time in her short life, and everyone one else shouted in shock, a couple of people attempting to reach her in time, and Gramma Dot cried out as her outstretched left hand hit the floor first, the sound stealing the breath of the entire crowd away. Billy had shoved his way down first and hung onto Hermione’s ankle for dear life, tears silently streaming down his face as she sobbed in pain. The rest of the cousins were frozen in fear, more concerned with their own fates as parents realised Hermione was already overcrowded and boomed up to their kids, punishment a promise in their eyes. Granpa Bill lifted her into his arms, wrapped in a blanket and ordered Billy senior to get the car ready as Kate grabbed some necessary paperwork and didn’t bother to hide her disdain at their lack of a phone, now that her baby was hurt. Three Bills, a still-sobbing Hermione and a furious Kate piled into the massive pickup truck and speeded down to nearest hospital’s emergency to reveal a more-or-less empty waiting room.

Hermione was booked in within five minutes and after a quick X-Ray, surgery was deemed necessary. Hermione was given some pain medication as they prepared her for surgery to have the bones realigned with pins. After the forms were signed, and Hermione was put under and wheeled in, Kate finally called Mike from the hospital’s phone. He was at their side before Hermione had woken up with her entire waiting room full of flowers and teddy bears as well as a sleeping Billy, who had refused to leave. Despite waving away his apologies and groggily replying it wasn’t his fault, Kate gently reminded Hermione that the polite thing to do was to accept his apology and forgive him even if she didn’t think it was necessary. His mission accomplished, Billy gave her legs a quick hug as she promised he could be the first to write on her cast. Work was called the next day and the receptionist put up notice that the Granger practise would be closed for a week due to a family emergency and dutifully rescheduled patients. Hermione expressed her relief at breaking her left wrist as she doodled on her cast a couple of days later. Gramma Dot had a telephone installed in the house the following week and Billy wrote down his favourite quote from Narnia around her forearm, followed by a sketch of scales on her thumb. Hermione had to stop swimming for 8 months, and decided afterwards to quit swimming class for good and chose Baby Cubs instead, where they focused on fine motor skills and teamwork, which assisted and continued Hermione’s hand-therapy. Her wrist did look a bit crooked when resting, which she was self-conscious about until Billy gave her a band for her wrist that had miniature patches representing all the patches she could get when the joined the Cubs.

In the end, despite months of therapy, Hermione never moved her room back upstairs ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this; thank you so, so much!  
> Please leave any questions or criticisms down below, I would be happy to improve in any way.  
> 


End file.
